Ecos del Corazón Terrytano
by Maride de Grand
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces nos apresuramos a juzgar antes de conocer? En la vida, no hay batallas mejores ni peores sino que cada uno debe librar la que le toca vivir. Dedicado a: LizCarter.
1. Bendición en mi soledad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

**Comentario: **Me nació del corazón, amo a este personaje. A lo mejor es porque, en muchas cosas, me identifico con **é**l y la historia que viene a contarnos. ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

><p><em>"No juzgues a un libro por su portada".<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Por: Maride Blanca<strong>

Ecos del Corazón Terrytano.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué motivos tengo yo para sufrir?<strong>

**Soy el hijo de un duque, tengo todas las comodidades.**

**Se supone que no debo preocuparme por el porvenir.**

**Que sólo tengo que levantarme e ir**

**Porque, cualquier cosa que necesite, es cuestión de pedir.**

**...**

**Que hay otros que s**í** tienen porque preocuparse;**

**Que si comparamos, me aflijo por pequeñeces.**

**...**

**A veces quisiera no tener nada para tener todo.**

**Luego recuerdo que no tengo nada y me siento peor.**

**¿Tan inferior y desdichado soy?**

**...**

**No es tan fácil como a otro le resulta decir**

**Porque sólo sabe de sus demonios a quien con ellos le toca convivir.**

**Y por el hecho de que lo oculte no significa que dejen de estar aquí.**

**¿Cuántas veces no he deseado huir?**

**¿Cuántas veces no he querido dejar de existir?**

**Ser invisible y vagar libremente por ahí.**

**...**

**Algunos le llaman rebeldía y caprichos, a otros tantos, he escuchado decir.**

**Que le digan como quieran, es mi modo de sobrevivir.**

**¿Para que esforzarme en explicarles… si al final, no comprenderán mi sentir?**

**Sólo me estigmatizan y juzgan mi modo de vivir**

**Porque ahora son santos y nunca han cometido un desliz.**

**...**

**Pero, de todas formas, continuaré:**

**No ha sido fácil lo que me ha tocado asumir.**

**Por cierto, fue un destino en el cual no tuve la opción de elegir.**

**El gran Señor Duque se encargo de hacerlo por mí.**

**"Era lo mas conveniente", pero nunca, nunca fue así.**

**...**

**Las veces que necesité un abrazo y que me escuchara no estaba para mí**

**Y a medida que crecía me tocó hacer un mundo paralelo para así poder subsistir.**

**Cada quien en lo suyo porque es lo que importa aquí.**

**Es irrelevante lo que un tonto niño me venga a decir…**

**Digo esto, para que no se me olvide el papel de la madrastra Cerdín.**

**...**

**"Para él todo es fácil, me encargué de que fuera así.**

**Le he dado todo para que pueda ser feliz"**

**–como en algún momento pude y no fui-**

**Esas y otras cosas le escuche repetir.**

**Cuando lo único que necesitaba era un padre,**

**Y que me dijera: campeón, estoy orgulloso de ti.**

**...**

**Como nadie da lo que no tiene y mucho menos lo que no conoce...**

**Nunca sucedió… Y, en mi interior, donde nació, se apag**ó** esa voz.**

**Me costó salir a la calle a intentar buscar ese amor…**

**Y por momentos resultaba… pero también se hacía mas grande, el vacío de mi corazón.**

**El alcohol, mis andanzas nocturnas sólo me recordaban lo desdichado que soy.**

**...**

**A gritos reclamaba su atención, sin embargo, estaba muy ensimismado para atender "mi resbalón". **

**El que corregía con poner su firma en un cartón;**

**Lo sellaba y lo entregaba como "donación"…**

**Eso era yo para el, una simple transacción.**

**...**

**No era capaz de ver lo que había detrás del telón.**

**Era sordo o tal vez se cegó y ensordeció…**

**...**

**Cuando creí que ya nada podría ser peor,**

**Pues me habían arrebatado de los brazos del que dicen es "el más puro amor",**

**El de madre -aunque, en mi caso, lo dudo porque, incluso ella, me abandonó…-,**

**Quise desechar ese pensamiento y considerar la posibilidad de haya tenido sus razones… **

**La busque pero me rechazó…**

**...**

**Y bueno, otra vez, soy presa del dolor.**

**La soledad es la única que me ha amado sin poner condición.**

**Así que la abrazo muy fuerte; de ella nunca recibiré una traición.**

**Pienso que solo nací y que mi vida debe seguir, pero antes,**

**A la basura todo lo malo debe ir.**

**...**

**Me dedicaba a verter en el mar, lo que alguna vez me dañó…**

**Me siento observado e interrumpo mi labor, me quedo estupefacto,**

**Pues juro que era un verdadero ángel, el que a mi lado descendió,**

**No me había percatado de las lágrimas que ganaron y lograron salir,**

**Como autómata las aparto de mi rostro, ella no me puede ver así…**

**...**

**…Mi plan a medias se quedó, tiene una radiografía completa de mi interior.**

**Lo que nadie pudo ver en años, en segundos ella lo descubrió.**

**Con su mirada transparente, una confianza inmensa me trasmitió.**

**S**é** que esto, que está frente a mí, no es mas que un regalo bendito de Dios…**

**...**

**Tal vez, solo tal vez, llegó la hora de abrazarme a la fe,**

**De confiar y de creer.**

**Nunca he sido un religioso y ahora no es cuando lo seré**

**Pero… Esto ha sido un milagro y lo debo agradecer.**


	2. Mi milagro

**Ecos del Corazón Terrytano  
><strong>

**Por: Maride Blanca**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II:<br>**

**_Mi milagro_**

* * *

><p>Bendición o ilusión?<p>

No lo sé pero se adueñó de mi corazón.

Sólo le tomó un segundo acaparar mi atención.

...

Mi primera reacción fue huir porque temí.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad

Que muy extraño me sentí.

...

Toda una vida diciéndome a mí mismo:

Eres fuerte, no te quedes ahí.

Tú puedes y nadie puede decirte que no es así.

Por tanto, no debes llorar; no necesitas de nadie para ser feliz.

...

Tantos golpes recibí que, poco a poco, inmune fui.

Me cansé de esperar lo que nunca quedó de llegar.

Tanto rechazo, tantos rumores, tantos prejuicios;

Muchos conceptos, un objetivo: tildarme de diablillo.

...

Ninguno fue capaz de percibir mi agonía

Y ver que me sumergía más profundo en mi soledad.

En algún lugar, donde vertí mis lágrimas, debió quedar el brillo de mis ojos,

Ahora eran dos grandes zafiros, atemorizantes y muy fríos…

...

La sonrisa sarcástica se apoderó de mi rostro;

La ironía, mi, segunda, mejor amiga.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo;

¿El mundo me tilda de rebelde?

Pues bien… Ahora, lo sería.

...

Creí que el cigarrillo, las mujeres y la bebida podrían ser buena compañía.

Así que, acudí a ellas pero mi soledad, solo crecía y crecía…

Cada día más desdichado y más enojado y miserable me sentía.

...

Pero dicen que las cosas ocurren cuando deben hacerlo,

Ni antes ni después. Y este era mi momento, era mi tren.

En ella se materializó lo que había anhelado mi ser.

...

Me congelé al ver ese ángel de ojos verdes y rostro de pecas salpicado.

Mi corazón la reconoció porque la había estado esperando.

No pude articular palabras, tampoco hicieron falta.

La comunicación entre nuestras almas fue simple, sencilla y clara…

Sin palabras, sólo una mirada, y ya estaba expuesta mi alma.

...

Esa genuina señorita puso mi mundo patas arriba.

Se adentró en mis pensamientos para nunca tener salida.

Mis mejores momentos, los tuve con su compañía.

Nos hicimos inseparables pero, como el dolor arropaba mi vida,

La soledad no podía quedarse en esta ecuación, hasta ahora, sencilla.

...

Otra vez me tocó irme solo… Pero había una diferencia,

Fue un acto de amor, amo a esa mujer y para ella lo mejor.

Siempre supe que era malo para ella, no obstante, quise vivir nuestra novela.

Por eso no pensé dos veces irme para que ella permaneciera.

...

Debía ser la mejor y no juzgada por donde quiera,

Yo podía vivir con eso pero ella era muy ingenua.

Me bebí mis lágrimas y permanecí de pie por mi princesa.

No merecía un cobarde, merecía alguien que diera la cara por ella.

...

Recogí los pedazos de mi alma y los doblé en mi maleta.

Y lo hice con gusto, por paradójico que pareciera.

Reitero, no quería que sufriera.

Mucho tiempo viví etiquetado de bastardo

Pero nunca soportaría que a mi milagro la estigmatizaran de algo.

...

A ritmo de armónica le dije lo mucho que la quiero…

A otra tierra partiría a tratar de alcanzar mi sueño,

No obstante, ese no era mi principal objeto;

Era que ella viniera más tarde y alcanzara vuelo

Para otros el mundo juntos conquistar.

...

Éramos jóvenes, impulsivos, y muchas cosas sucedieron:

Sinsabores, intrigas, odios y más sufrimientos

Pero hay un gran milagro, el milagro del amor…

...

No hay adversidad, no hay tormenta que lo pueda apagar.

Esa es la lumbrera que iluminó mi soledad.

Hoy me doy cuenta que habían otras cosas para mí,

Se me ha devuelto con creces todo lo que alguna vez perdí.

...

Candy es mi mayor regalo y nunca más se apartará de mí.

Así como alguna vez abracé la soledad estará muy pegadita a mí.

Con ella puedo ser yo, no tengo que fingir

Me sacó del infierno al que me sometí,

Me salvó de mi mismo y me amó cuando menos lo merecí.

...

¿Egoísta? No lo creo ¿usted se tomó la molestia de conocer mi historia primero?

¿Sabe cuánto duele el rechazo?

¿Cuánto duele temblar esperando una palabra, un gesto o un abrazo?

¿Tener que hacerte el valiente cuando sólo estás asustado?

...

Pues yo lo sé, se me arrebató la inocencia de forma cruel,

¿Y ahora que se me devuelve la oportunidad

La voy a dejar ir porque según usted no la merezco?

No, póngase mis zapatos y si le sirven responderé.

...

Ella lo comprendió y por eso no más dolor,

Ya no me importa si usted me juzgó.

Con mi princesa sé lo que es el amor.

Y a ella debo lo que ahora soy:

Un hombre nuevo, transformado por el amor.

...

-¿Terry, dónde estas mi amor?

Aquí la princesa escribió un poema.

-¿Un poema? ¿Es parte de otro guión del Teatro?

-No, esta vez, necesitaba gritar al mundo que tú eres ¡mi bendición!

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco por sus reviews a:<strong>

-Wendy Grandchester

-Clarissa

-Iris Adriana

-Dulce Lu

-Ivis Sanroman

-LizCarter

-Alizzzz G

-ROSARIO RIVERA

-Guest

-Nadia

-Linda

-norma Rodríguez

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comentarios:<span>**

*Pati: Pues ya ves que no, no eres la única. Somos muchas las locas.

*Clarissa: Bienvenida, te invito a leer mis trabajos anteriores; empezando por "Amor eterno", luego que lo leas me dices si tengo preferencias.

* Ivis: Esa complejidad es la que enamora, es un personaje rico, multifacético, amas su soledad y te derrite su rebeldía pero te conmueve su pureza.

*LizCarter: Gracias a ti por seguirme desde mis inicios. Ya sabes que amo a Terry y que en mi cabeza es real. :D

*Nadia: Jajajajaja. ¡Lo amamos! Y ya no la golpees, ella es ¿inocente? Jejeje. Gracias por comentar y… ya veremos…

*Wendy, Iris, Dulce lu, Aliz, Rosario, Guest, Linda, Norma: Otra vez, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reprimenda:<span> **Más te vale que aparezcas Candice Graham o te halaré las orejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras haya terrytanas de corazón el Corazón Terrytano seguirá latiendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!<strong>

_**Maride de Grandchester.**_


End file.
